128144-reasons-i-quitunsubbed
Content ---- ---- ---- Well I have muscular problems, that cause constant issues with being nimble and accurate. I still seem to have no problem being able to raid and dungeon run. If I can do it, I'm sure most people without issues can, age be damned. | |} ---- ---- ---- i get you too bro | |} ---- 51 here, and happily working on my maneuvering and coordination, including dodging, jumping and interrupting. I've managed some veteran dungeons, though I'm stuck at the Scullcano endboss lasers, but that is due to lack of training and lack of time to participate in my excellent guild's regularly scheduled "let's help everyone progress" instance run evenings. The veteran dungeons have quite a different difficulty level and different challenges compared to the regular dungeons, thus it is not at all odd to hear a level 50 ask questions about vet dungeons. The one thing where you can really get killed again and again in the graveyard is Scorchwing. That darned bird has an uncanny ability to place a huge killing telegraph straight over the crypt. In vet dungeons, you really need the kind of coordination that voice communication and/or a standard set of add-ons provide. Thus pre-made groups with set-up communication vastly outnumbers pick-up groups. | |} ---- i get you getting that bro bro | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There are encounters in Shiphands and instanced quests (like Drusera) where if you die in the middle of a fight it will rez you with half health and toss you right back into the fight. Gauntlet was the one I found particularly egregious in this respect. I don't agree with the level of the OP's vitriol, nor the vagueness of the other complaints, but this one isn't wrong. | |} ---- Thanks! Those are the 2 encounters where rezzing throws you right back into combat with no chance of getting off a heal beforehand. On the question of jumping, I don't mind falling off, just the fact of the mobs I cleared down there will have respawned by the time I've got back up! I liked Wildstar I really did, never logging onto swtor which I'm also subbed to. Even with its frustrating to hell gameplay I enjoyed my little spellslinger. But what started out as a humorous take on a futuristic mmo became a somewhat childish game. The area where the drusera encounter takes place, if I die I'm rezzed back outside at the nearest camp meaning a long trek back ino that bloody maze. Like I said before wildstar community falls into two distinct camps, those that have played since release and know all the games intricities and those stumbling around in the dark. Why else does it have such a low popularity? | |} ---- ---- This is a great heads-up regarding the Gauntlet - there's supposed to be a heal that hits you in the penalty boxes as I recall, but sure enough, I jumped in game real quick to double-check and it doesn't seem to be firing! Thanks for the bug report; we'll dig into it. | |} ---- But it took a loss of a sub, frustrated noob and a veteran player I'm guessing to get this noticed....even though the same thing happens as drusera....great work. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sorry, but not buying it. It didn't take those things for the bug to get noticed. You could have reported the issue ingame or here or come here at any time to ask for player help during those 7 weeks. You're pulling the equivalent of buying dinner, eating it all then going out back and giving the chef a hard time. I made the statement I did backing you up because you were right, and because I hadn't reported it yet because I was waiting to run the same Shiphand in a group to see if it repeated (because I tend to be thorough). However you go off the rails with everything else apart from this one issue. I've enjoyed all the different stories I've played here including the ones I made for myself, and I'm a casual player whose been playing this game for 2 years with short breaks. If there were nothing for me, I would have left, but I'm finding more than enough to keep me happy. You helped get a bug reported and knowing Caydiem, I have no doubt it will get fixed. The crappy attitude on your part is out of line. | |} ---- ---- ---- Im in my 40s and i can honestly say i was brought up on mario.. beginning with donkey kong back in the early 80s.. i miss the old arcade days.. I was actually hoping this game would be littered with jump puzzles like gw2 was. | |} ---- ---- ----